Of Summer Nights
by Pixie611
Summary: When Zoey and Stevie Rae go to Grandma's in the summer they meet a guy, and after causing arguments over him, neither girl gets him. But why when they were willing to destroy their friendship for him?  The Summary makes it sound a lot better. Please R&R!
1. Grandma

**Of summer nights**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The HoN characters.**

**Some of the Grammar and wording might be wrong. Review if you spot any.**

**Description: When Zoey and Stevie Rae visit Granma in the summer, all of the past is forgotten, it's a time for fun, and could a boy make it all the more interesting?**

**Please R&R **

"**I can't believe we survived that one? Wasn't Erik's face the funniest thing you ever saw? If only I'd had my camera that would have been straight in the Night yearbook of the funniest professor picture ever!" Stevie Rae's voice carried out the window.**

**Erik Night was the truly hottest guy in all of House of Night, he was also a professor, a poet teacher, and with any normal kid he would have been out of bounds, completely, but Zoey wasn't any ordinary kid she was like the superman of the vampyre world. She had been Marked, gifted and been through challenges even some grown adults couldn't survive, all in 5 months. **

**The 'gang' or 'Nerd Herd' as Aphrodite called them had recently finished defeating and evil fallen angel, along with his children (strange half bird half person creatures), their ex-High priestess and overcoming a massive love life feat. She had, up until three days ago, three boyfriends, one was crazed undead, one was an over the top psychopathic human, and then there was Erik he was the hottest and most mature of Zoey's manic love threesome. She had also completed the Change and was passed off as an adult vampyre.**

**So along with Stevie Rae, Zoey was making her first visit to see her Granma since she had emerged from the realm of the dead and buried. They were both excited and knew that the overpowering scent of lavender from, Granma's lavender farm would wash over them as soon as they started to chug along the country road in Zoey's old Bug. Zoey was slightly nervous, the last time she had seen her Granma she was in an induced coma, because she had been attacked by Raven Mockers. Zoey knew her Granma wouldn't look all the same, but both Zoey and Stevie Rae were quivering with excitement, and nerves of course. So when Zoey pulled into the drive she was surprised to see a warm glowing face that wasn't Granma's, it was a tall lean kid with a long face and a black mop of shaggy hair, he held his head with confidence as he wheeled Granma across the uneven glade of grass that provided a path to the front of the cottage Granma owned.**

**As we climbed out of the car, I and Stevie Rae exchanged surprised looks,**

"**Zoëbird!" Granma's wise voice floated toward me. "Zoëbird, meet Jaime. Jaime, meet my Zoey and Stevie Rae." We'd walked slowly toward Granma, and **_**Jaime**_**. I held out my hand and I felt my cheeks flush; his warm and slightly sweaty palm was pushed on to my hand enthusiastically,**

"**Z-z-z-Zoey Redbird-d-d, i-I'm s-s-s-so p-please to m-m-meet y-you." His voice was deep and it sounded Canadian. **

"**Hi, this is Stevie Rae... my best friend." I said to him, he smiled politely and released my hand to hold Granma's wheel chair. He turned the chair towards Granma's bungalow house, and started walking. When they were halfway up the path the chair was turned round and Granma's voice called out too the stunned-still girls, **

"**Aren't you coming?" Her words unfroze us from our trance. Me and Stevie Rae exchanged bright looks. Stevie Rae waggled her eyebrows... and as we linked arms and jogged down the path, we giggled. **

**Zoey's old bed room was like a welcoming fire on a cold winter's night. The mismatch cushions on her bed were comforting and the log bed was a sense of... home. On the wooden dresser was a bottle of perfume that had been in the same place for years, a various amount of photos were scattered across it... they were mostly of Zoey and her mum, before she got married, and of Zoey and grandma. There was a few more too add to it. A picture of Erik, A picture of Stark, A picture of all the red fledglings, Aphrodite insisted she had a picture of her on her own **_**and**_** a picture of her and Darius, so they were going up to. The picture that was going to take up most space in front was a picture of Zoey and Stevie Rae when they were staying in the tunnels, it was Zoey's favourite picture and it only deserved to be in the front. There was a big poster of Paramore, which had got ripped and crumpled with time. And Zoey's most treasured item... a small bear with a printed picture of Zoey, her mother and Grandma on the back of a specially made hoodie for it.**

**Stevie Rae and Zoey set up and air bed for Stevie Rae and while they were unpacking they discussed an important matter... Jaime.**

"**His hair is the cutest!" Whispered Stevie Rae as they heard Jaime pass the bedroom door.**

"**I know. His stuttering was sweet." Replied Zoey. She looked at the clock on her dresser, it was dinner time. "Time for dinner Stevie Rae, whose sitting next to Jaime?" She said waggling her eyebrows.**

**The table was quiet. The only sounds that were heard were the gentle scrapping of the cutlery on everyone's plates. Occasionally, someone would try to make small talk, but after a few murmured comments every thing would fall silent again. Jaime was nervous, Grandma was tired, and the girls were excited and nervous. **

**Everything was baked or cooked by Jaime, who was a surprisingly good cook. The vegetables were just done perfectly, the gravy was smooth, the Yorkshire puddings were soft and the meat was slightly under cooked, for Zoey and Stevie Rae, so there was small beads of animal blood still moist still on the surface. It was enough to feed the thirst that was rising in both their throats, for now. The traditional British roast dinner was perfect.**

**Zoey had managed to muscle her way to the left of the square table putting Granma opposite her, Stevie Rae to the left and **_**Jaime**_** to the right. Stevie Rae was glowering jealously towards Zoey when dessert, chocolate cake oozing with chocolate and covered in toffee sauce, was served and she had finally managed to strike up a conversation with the tasty boy on her right.**

**Zoey's conversation was about the strangest topic, snails. They were discussing the pros and cons of having a shell home in your back. Jaime thought it would be a great idea, no having to move house ever, Zoey, however didn't share the view, **

"**All I'm saying is how heavy it would be to hold all your worldly possessions, and home on your back. If it was all that **_**and**_** really light then I wouldn't mind, but Jaime have you noticed how slow snails? Ever wondered why?" she argued intently.**

"**But think 'bout cost. You wouldn't have to pay a dime and still get to live in the same place!" he tried to argue back. Though he knew that the young Priestess would soon over power him. **

"**Snails don't have money!" The discussion had turned in to a silly little argument. "Heck, they don't have brains!" Granma, who had been dozing off, woke abruptly and said in a sharp tone,**

"**Zoebird! What is wrong with you? What is all this talk of snails?" Stevie Rae, trying to annoy Zoey, said in a sarcastic smarmy voice, **

"**Z was having a go at flirting with Jaime, but ya know what Z's like, they ended up arguing over snail shells." She turned and gave an Aphrodite like smile to Zoey, who in an upset way turned to Jaime's chair which he had silently vacated while Stevie Rae was sucking up to Granma.**

"**Zoebird you should be ashamed of yourself, arguing with a sweet boy like that!" Granma wasn't really angry with Zoey but she was trying to keep both girls happy, and it was proving slightly difficult. **

**Zoey stood up said goodnight too her Granma, gave Stevie Rae a cold glare, and left the room for her bedroom. Both being High Priestess made their friendship sometimes, some what strained, don't get her wrong Zoey loved Stevie Rae to bits, like a sister, but sisters argue right? When Zoey had been in her room alone for a while there was a faint knock on her door and the timid figure of Jaime crept into the room. He sat on the floor next to Zoey; she was fiddling with her cell phone. Stark had just text her too tell her Aphrodite had had another vision, there was an another insignificant plane due to fly out in a couple of hours, the wheels had become loose in front and at take off the whole plane would collapse and catch fire, many people would die. The old Aphrodite would have tried to hide it, but since she had decided to repay her 'debt' to Nyx she told everyone about them, if she had tried to hide them anyway she would be found by someone. Zoey told Stark too get Kramisha too ring the airport and tell them about the fault. She had snapped shut her phone and was thinking about Stevie Rae when Jaime had come into the room.**

**They sat in silence for a while, until Zoey's cell buzzed. It was Damien telling her that he had returned from his summer break and that he had sent her postcard to Granma's farm. He had remembered that she and Stevie Rae were staying there, it was the sort of thing Damien would remember but not the Twins, they would have sent it too the House of Night. Jack and Damien had been taken to London by Jacks parents. Shaunee had taken the boys shopping for foundation to cover their marks. Erin was visiting her auntie in Vancouver and Shaunee was visiting family on an island near Jamaica. They were probably too busy too even remember to sent her a post card. Zoey told Jaime the entire 'problem' he murmured one word replies when ever Zoey drew breathe. She was glad she had someone to talk to. **


	2. Lavender Fields

**Of Summer Nights.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The HoN characters.**

**Description: When Zoey and Stevie Rae visit Granma in the summer, all of the past is forgotten, it's a time for fun, and could a boy make it all the more interesting?**

**Bed time had been a frosty event, neither Zoey nor Stevie Rae were talking. And Zoey hated it. Once they had both shrugged into their pyjamas, and struggled under their duvets they lay in silence for a while, until Zoey sighed,**

"**I hate not talking to you." Stevie Rae was somewhat nervous about talking about what she had said at the dinning table. **

"**I'm sorry bout what I said at the table, Z. Ya know me, jealous as a pea in ice..."**

**She broke off in mid sentence because Zoey had just giggled, "Stevie Rae, shut up. That isn't why I wouldn't talk too you. I wouldn't talk to you because everything was mounting up, and I just got annoyed over nothing. It was only a silly lil' thing. Don't worry bout it. I talked bout it to Jaime and I feel better now." She went quiet for a second before saying, "And, hey, don't go getting jealous bout it." While leaning over the side of the bed to look down at her best friend.**

"**Aw, Z I could kill you for that. I thought we were never gonna speak again, cos I no how stubborn ya are." She slipped her pillow from under her head, and flung it across the small space between their beds. Zoey giggled and flung it back. **

"**Hey what happened between you and Stark?" Stevie Rae said as she caught her pillow that was flying towards her face,**

"**We are kinda going out, but it's not much. Yet." She smiled too herself in the dark.**

"**Eeeekk, Z!" This was the first real gossip Stevie Rae had got out of Zoey, and as instructed by the Twins she snapped her cell phone open, under her duvet and text both the Twins the great gossip, but told them not to spread it, yet. **

"**Hey, you got summat outta me, Stevie Rae. Now, it's my turn. What's going on with you and Dallas?" Zoey wanted Stevie Rae too come out from under the duvet, she had a strange feeling that what she had said about her and Stark had just left the room.**

**Stevie Rae hesitated "What's there too tell? He's a butt. He chucked me cos he thought I was cheating. Kramisha said he thought I was with a Raven Mocker. I mean that's just stupid, right?" She gave a nervous giggle at the end, because she knew that wasn't really what happened. She had in fact imprinted with a Raven Mocker, Kalona's son, Rephaim, and she was keeping him a secret from everyone, including Zoey. Dallas had happened to over excite Stevie Rae and make Rephaim so jealous he had to come running in to stop it!**

**Zoey heard the hesitation in Stevie Rae's voice and she misunderstood, "We'll talk properly tomorrow, yeah?" She thought Stevie Rae was upset about the break up. How wrong she was.**

(The next morning.)

**Breakfast was a quiet affair, until Stevie Rae giggled; the silence was too tense,**

"**Ya'll too quiet. Hey, Zoey was tellin' me last night, her an' Stark, they're like way, y' no together." Stevie Rae had wanted to tell some one all morning, Stevie Rae giggled again. Grandma looked mind boggled, Jaime, Zoey noticed, was looking slightly relived. This... disappointed Zoey.**

"**Stevie Rae," Zoey whined. "I thought I could trust you!" Stevie Rae looked at Zoey with an apologetic face, that turned in to a unsure expression when Zoey tilted her head briefly, Stevie Rae could have sworn it was a wink. Well heck Stevie Rae was confused.**

(A couple of hours later)

**The lavender fields, in Zoey's opinion smelt like home, their soft feeling felt like caressing hand of a hug from grandma or being stroked by Stark before leaving for the farm. Walking through the lavender farm giggling and skipping arm in arm with Stevie Rae was like walking through a sea of purple lavender scented water, and it was breathtaking.**

**They walked until they were breathless, after that they flopped on to the sweet scented grass of the field. Stevie Rae rolled over on to her stomach too as Zoey a question she had suddenly wondered why she hadn't asked.**

"**Zoey how in the name of the Goddess Nyx did you manage to get away from Stark, for a week?" Zoey looked mischievous,**

"**I wouldn't have managed it normally, but I told him if he let me go, I wouldn't sleep much when I got back." She turned her head to look at her best friend, and waggled her eyebrows, which caused them to collapse, awkwardly, into fits of giggles. "Oh which reminds me can I borrow the tunnels the night we get back? Kramisha's room?" she asked breathlessly, **

"**Zoe... Serious... you, you said that? And you really don't need to ask! Any thing for a quiet life." She nudged Zoey with one of her sharp elbows. And the rolled into more fits of giggles.**

"**I'm, I'm surprised, that, Stark didn't come, ya no running in, when I got upset, with you! It's the sorta thing he'd do, ya no since the other world thing." She dug her phone out of her back pocket as she spoke, "Ah crap, spoke too soon." Zoey had a missed call and four texts,**

_Zoey, What's up. I'm getting sad vibes from you._

_Zoey, seriously, I'm trying to sleep._

_Zoey if you don't let up on this whole sad thing I'm gonna have to come over there._

_Zoey if you haven't stopped in like 10 mins I'm defiantly come to your GMs!_

"**Ahh crap, Stevie Rae look." Zoey passed the cell to Stevie Rae, who looked at the four short texts and groaned, **

"**Guess you did, speak too soon." She said handing her the phone back, which Zoey took and text Stark,**

_Stark, u idiot, I was mad at Stevie Rae. Don't worry bout it. Dont forget the promise I made, let that get you through the week. ;-) Sorry bout keeping you up all nite. Keep the muscles workin. Z x_

**Zoey showed Stevie Rae the text and both of the gave each other the I think it works look, and Zoey sent it. They both breathed a sigh of relief. And Zoey rolled on to her side to ask an important question,**

"**What do you think of Jaime?" she asked Stevie Rae who looked guilty, "Well he's hot I guess," she turned away to blush but it wasn't unmissed by Zoey, **

"**Hey, what's all the blushing for? He is hot stuff, admit it. What is it, you seen in his ya no his dooh dah?" Stevie Rae spluttered and then coughed, "Z, serious. His ya no. No it's just I really like him like more than I like Dallas." **

**Unbeknown to the gossiping girls, under the fading light, a young Canadian crop of hair popped up out of the purple sea. A fizzle of excitement rippled through the toned body and then it was washed away by the tsunami of nerves that then zipped through. He stood up and shadowed over what was left of the light, making the two young High Priestesses turn. **

**Hey guys, soz for not updating sooner. For any confusion, GM is Grandma. And after chappie 5 im opening it up for you to decide. So think of some idea. Oh and look forward to the return of another unexpected character.**

**Oh and the timeline I started writing this just after I finished reading Hunted and Grandma had not long come outta her coma, then I kinda carried on reading the series and adding stuff from other books. So, Soz and that! **

**Plz keep reading! And R&R! X **


	3. Awoken

**Of Summer Nights **

**Chapter Three**

**Hey Guys! In a depressing mood so sorry if the chapters not up to scratch!**

**The silhouette of a muscular body fell across the young priestesses, causing them to turn in a way that would surely hurt. They both looked up to see a torn expression etched onto the high cheek bones and southern features that were held perfectly by Jaime. His face fell as he heard Stevie Rae gasp, was she joking then now she was regretting saying it, **

"**Is? Is it tru..?" he managed to stutter. But he breathed a sigh of relief when she tilted her head forward a fraction, their eyes met in a love trance,**

"**I'll leave you, you two to it." Zoey excused herself and jogged towards the bluffs, where Grandma often took herself. The pair were silently grateful, but didn't move their eyes. Jaime fell to his knees so he was level with her small eyes,**

"**I kinda hoped so." He whispered his eyes were smouldering under the dying light. **

"**I meant what I said." She held his gaze and captured the happiness in his eyes as well as reaching out too place a hand on his exposed knee that produced under his beige shorts. She had been truthful, she liked him way more than Dallas, but she couldn't feel for him more than what she 'had' with Rephaim, as much as she disliked it. **

**Jaime leaned in towards Stevie Rae's soft face, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping but there was rough movement that could be seen as his eyeballs moved nervously under his lilac lids, his lips puckered ever so slightly they were moist and inviting. Stevie Rae hesitated, she had wanted to wait for a while longer before any of this, but when she saw his happy lips falter, she gently met hers to his she forgot about the reason for waiting, though the reason was just passing by, the last rays of light cast over the two teenagers, bathing them in the final bright lights of that summer night. **

**There they sat, after, in silence hand in hand. They stared towards the west, praying to Nyx and feeling the powers that the young Priestess held, she pulled the lavender round into a romantic circle that had a purple path leading back towards the cottage that Stevie Rae hoped had Zoey nestled somewhere within its clutches. **

**As the pair rose their hands broke apart, but they were within touching distance, and when they started walking they closed the small gap, chaffing their arms, that sent a fizzle of electricity up to their hearts filling them up with a light headed warmth. With each step they took each sheave of purple bent its stork as if to bow to the Red High Priestess and her seemingly new Human Consort. **

**Only as they walked did Stevie Rae realise how far she and Zoey had walked during the afternoon, though she didn't mind. She and Jaime bounced down the makeshift path, grinning excitedly. **

**They bounded in the cottage door together hand-in-hand, both looking thoroughly pleased with themselves. And during the rest of the evening, they didn't let each other out of their sights. While Jaime cooked dinner, both they stood giggling and chatting much like Stevie Rae and Zoey did. When Stevie Rae explained the rules of Chicken Chasing, he hung on to every word, an outsider would think it was dire and boring yet if you took a look into Jaime's eyes you'd see they were totally absorbed. **

**Zoey and Grandma spent the evening exchanging surprised or confused looks. But never once did they break the bubble that it seemed the couple were 'floating' in, never once did either of them interrupt too question the senseless conversations that was exchanged. They had a bit more respect than that.**

(Bedtime)

**When it came to going to bed Zoey had to force the young couple apart, during their goodnight kiss. Yes, Zoey was jealous but now she knew enough to let a boy come between her friendships. She had made up her mind to return to the House of Night tomorrow, while the couple giggled in the kitchen Zoey had been talking to her other best friend, Grandma would understand, so she told her what had happened in the field and how to stop her jealousy ruining her best friends relationship with her 'consort,' she would return to the House of Night and spend the rest of the holiday with Stark and the Twins when they returned. Grandma agreed though she was disappointed that the time she had to spend with her granddaughter had been cut short. **

**When the two priestesses were lying in their bed Zoey decided it was best too tell Stevie Rae her plans,"**

"**Uh, Stevie Rae?" she asked quietly.**

"**Sup Z?" her voice seemed far away and dreamy like she was thinking of something else. **

"**I'm going back to the House of Night tomorrow." Not wanting to upset her best friend she said it quickly so it came out more "imabatohhouseonigh" which unless you had the worlds most amazing hearing, you can't understand a word that was said. Stevie Rae didn't have the world's most amazing hearing, though it was quiet good. **

"**Z, what was that?" she sat up to look at Zoey, "Hey, why you so jittery?" Zoey was shaking just a bit, she kind of didn't know why. She repeated more slowly,**

"**I'm going back to the House of Night. I don't want my jealousy getting in the way of you and Jaime. And before you say any thing I think you should stay longer, Jaime and you are real good together." Stevie Rae flopped back down on her bed, she looked exactly how Zoey didn't want, upset. **

"**Z, I don't wanna stay with out you. Stuff Jaime." Goddess Zoey felt bad now. "Stevie Rae, keep your Okie but on this farm or so help me I'll tie you to that air bed of yours." Stevie Rae giggled at Zoey's serious face. That made Zoey giggle, and then throw her self off her double bed on the tiny bed that Stevie Rae had for the week, making both girls giggle a lot more, especially after Zoey rolled off Stevie Rae's shaking body, and landed heavily on the floor, banging her limbs, hard. **

"**Hey, maybe he'll be the one too replace Dallas!" Zoey sounded excited, more excited than Stevie Rae, though she did squeak feigning excitement. They lay in silence for a while until there was a light knock at the door, and slowly Grandma pulled herself into the room sitting on the edge of Zoey's bed. **

"**Zoebird," she glanced at Zoey, "Stevie Rae," she glanced down towards her adopted granddaughter, "I know Jaime, has come between you two during this week, so I've decided to let him off." Her short sentence caused both girls to comment and groan in outrage, neither girl wanted him to go. Sylvia laughed at some kind of joke the girls were surely missing, she looked at both girls again and said, "Ah, girls I got you. Jaime has been a great help, why on earth would I let him go?" this caused Zoey to nudge her grandma's back with her big toe, and Stevie Rae to laugh in relief, though she had only known him a few day she still felt bad if her and Zoey had been the reason for him loosing a job.**

(An hour or two later.)

**The room was silent and there was no sound to be heard even if you strained to hear, though if you were to be awake when the night was this silent you would have to quiet strange. Out on the street nothing was moving, no car dared disturb to silence and no bird felt inclined to make a slight sound and disturb the black night. There was no visible moon within the starless sky, just sad grey clouds. There was one small movement, under a bush; if you were to look out of a window you would probably miss it.**

**Grandma had left the girls room chuckling to her self as if she had told an incredibly funny joke, and both girls had huffed at her and after saying their goodnights to each other they both flopped down to sleep, peacefully. **

**They did sleep peacefully, until one of the girls was woken abruptly, by a voice her head?**

**Hey guys, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the Cliffy!**

**I wonder if anyone can guess who gets woken and who by? Sorry everyone bout the whole Grandma-says-Jaime-left, thing it was basically to make the chapter longer!**


	4. Rephaim

**Of Summer Nights**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey, Guys. From here onwards its gonna be either Stevie Rae's POV or Rephaim's POV. Just so you all know. On with chapter 4!**

**REPHAIM POV**

**This godforsaken shack is so cold! The musky scent of mould and stale water is so strong that I think it will stay with me until long after I've left this hell hole. Though I don't know when I'm leaving, I've been told to stay put, by a child! And it is my undying wish to say 'no' to her, if only I could. It would be like stealing alcohol from an alcoholic. Impossiblely possible.**

**While I lay on the floor of this burned out shack, under the dying sun, I was hit by emotions that weren't mine. Lust. Love. Confusion. But then one I do recognise, Jealousy. But wait! Too prominent, is it mine? No it can't be me jealous of the girl and her new mate? Yes, it has to be. It can't be mine, I'm not that weak. Or am I? **

**Since the 'Imprint' I feel as though I don't know myself anymore. There are feelings I've never experienced before, lust and love were two of them. I dislike the girl for showing me these torturous emotions, but have feelings for her that I cannot shake off this feeling towards her that is like nothing I have ever had before, one of those feelings is, love. As wrong as I know it is I love this child as much as I love my father, possibly greater! It's as if I don't know myself any more.**

**My wings expanded on their own, like I'm being driven by this jealousness, but driven where? The young priestess? She would not be too pleased to see me, especially as she had her new **_**mate. **_**And I knew that!**__**Then why-oh-why were my midnight wings carrying me to the clad of lilac, that was just visible across the borders over Tulsa and Broken Arrow? And at great speed too, faster than she had told me I was aloud while my body repaired after saving her from the glare of the sun. My body like hers, was more accustomed to the night even if I do not belong the Nyx (Spit) I burn in the sun, so the dying light now was tingling my skin, but I could bring my self to set down and hide myself away for human eyes, which no doubt I knew they could see me. **

**It's like she's poisoned my system, I'm willing myself to stop, and not give the humans any more reason to dislike our society, though after what my father has done they will be angry for a long time. Look at me taking pity on the lower forms, another trait I have learnt from the **_**child **_**she constantly feels pity on these ape-like creatures. And yes I am ashamed of being half of one. My wings are telling me too go one and stop the jealousy infecting me permanently, to pull apart their 'happy' love story. **

**Another emotion had joined the original trio, happiness; this scummy human was making **_**my**_** Stevie Rae happy. My vision was tinted red. New. That is something that had never happened before. And not something I hope to repeat. I'm sure by now she would have noticed an outside emotion seep into her, and I hoped she was good at hiding things because against my better judgement her friends knew nothing about me. Though I hope she was a lot colder towards this **_**human**_**, with my emotions within her. Though knowing this child she would not let mere foreign emotions bother her.**

**As I landed I felt closer Stevie Rae, closer than I'd felt in a long time. The feeling and emotions were rolling like waves off of her; I could hear faint whispers from within the little log cabin. I stood in the drive way for all to see though no one was there to see any thing. Until a twitch in the curtain made me hastily run for cover in the over grown untended to part of Sylvia Redbirds garden. I looked back the curtain had be let loose and there was no one or nothing there. Thank goodness. **

**I curled up and waited till I knew she was alone, or her friend was asleep, then I sat and concentrated. **_**Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae, wake up. Come outside, Please. **_**Okay, I felt stupid as heck, but I'm guessing it worked, I hard walking round from within the house.**

**Hey guys, Sorry it's short. I don't normally alternate between POVs so it kinda put me out. Then on top of that I found it really hard to do it from Rephaim's POV, cos in the books he doesn't clear explain his feelings. I hope I did well, and showed exactly why he went to see Stevie Rae. **

**Please R&R **

**PIX! x**


	5. Darkness does strange things to people

**Of Summer Nights**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey Guys. Read this chappie, and think of what could happen next. I might give it to you lot to decide. Maybe.**

Stevie Rae's POV

**Ah, crap why the heck have I woken up? I often speak to myself. Why Stevie Rae? Why? I'm too damn tired. Sleep Stevie Rae SLEEP! I sat there groggy for a while, trying to work out what exactly had woken me up. I can't remember, then a **_**voice **_**in my head, spoke, **_**Stevie Rae come outside. Ok...**_** Well what in the name of Nyx is that? I better go look. I went to the window that showed where Zoey's cute bug sat; moonlight had bathed the porch and the front of the house on a wonderful white light. It was stunning; I looked towards the floor, which made me see a glimpse of what looked like varnished Black, but in a bush? I focused my sight on where I'd seen the glimmer of light, and then I saw a movement. Rephaim?**

**I centred myself closed my eyes and though, reached out too another mind, that was so much like and so much different than mine. I reached out to look through the mockers eyes. And I saw my own pale face poking through the curtains of the top floor. So he was following **_**and **_**watching me? I wasn't having that. I felt his emotions dip, as he caught bit of my unexpected anger roll from my mind. I wrenched my eyes open, Jeez that was a strange feeling! **

**I stepped out into the glaring light of the full moon; my face was wrinkled trying hard not to snarl at the naked biceps that stepped out from under the bush. I blushed, as annoyed as I was the last time I'd seen a hot guys 'ceps was the unfortunate session with Dallas and Rephaim bursting in. So this was like a sexual pleasure, I reached out to caress his chest but to keep in character with my anger I made it seem as though I was pushing him back, out of sight of anything that shouldn't know about him. His chest was hard and toned I had to force myself to drop my hand, and keep angry, with the imposter that was ruining my love story.**

"**What the hell are you doing here Rephaim?" I said, with my tongue rolling out the words like I was swearing. The look on his face, he looked guilty, and relieved? What could seeing me make him relived for? **

"**I felt... I felt emotions from... from you that were odd." I realised that he seemed scared, or nervous, well that's something that don't see often, a Raven Mocker scared of a teenager!**

"**What I feel has nothing to do with you" I drew myself at full height, this new power was fun. I wanted to intimidate him, make him completely scared. Which was quite easy, too easy? He was scared, but then something crossed his face, after he shook his head he looked at me,**

"**It has everything to do with me when your creating problems that are causing me sleepless nights, it has everything to do with me when your lust it infecting me while I follow your orders!" I suddenly felt sorry for what I had said; I had been selfish, I'd forgotten that he feels anything I feel. I reached out to him to put my hand; again, on his masculine chest, he shivered, and twisted his torso away from my cooling hand,**

"**I'm so sorry Rephaim, I—"I was about to finish my apology when a flame was pressed to my lips, "Whoa, Rephaim, your fingers they're so, warm!" I looked up to his face his jaw was set as if he were trying not to say what he was thinking, without success. I looked at his tanned chest it wasn't raising and falling like it should, he was hold his breathe too. What could be so important or embarrassing that he couldn't tell me? "Rephaim. What is it?" I asked in a small voice, I couldn't help but be worried, this discussion shouldn't take place, he should be gone, not anywhere near me, he should be with his papa. **

**I looked up again, his eyes were blazing, they looked like they were dancing, he eyes were smiling so why wasn't his mouth,**

"**If I tell you it will be wrong, and" he whispered, the blazing in his eyes had changed too that of heart ache, "I cannot dishonour my father in such a way." He held his high as if he were paying his respects too someone of high importance, which hello! He was in the presence of **_**High priestess **_**Stevie Rae Johnson!**__

"**Ah Rephaim, we been through this, ya daddy left you behind when we kicked his feathery butt," she paused for the feathered god to hiss and snarl at her at the comment about Kalona, "Hush yourself, your daddy abandoned you, left you behind. When you gonna get it into you? You aint gotta do nothin' for him any more." I could feel his sadness and how much he hated to dishonour his papa, but it was truth, nothin I could do. "So now we got that cleared up, what is it? And you go givin' me it's nothin, with out this damn imprint I still know your lying." She took a step back to view his perfectly human face, she had never noticed before, but his eyes were a rich hazely orange colour, like the colour of the sunset in Henrietta. Rephaim's eyes had that same certain beauty to them, that only from a certain perspective you could truly recognise. Also his high set chiselled nose was darker than the rest of his face and his lips looked thin and worn, but at the same time they matched his thick newly shape features. His overall appearance was breathtaking, when he opened his mouth he seemed to struggle for words, "On... When... While I was flying over the bridges and... Tulsa, I had time to think. You see, I didn't want to come here, when I... when I felt all the feelings that you had while you were with the human scum, I thought it would be best to stay... not come and not disturb you, but I found myself... it was like I wasn't in control of my body only my mind, and after I realised I couldn't stop myself, I was trying to think up a good reason why I was coming after you. But I came up with nothing, it kind of went round in circles, I he felt **_**jealous**_** of the feelings you had for this piece of filth, and while I was flying I realised something I feel I should detest, I... I have feelings for you Stevie Rae, I think they are strong." He stopped for a break and a reaction, but I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, my eyes hadn't move from where I had latched them at the beginning of his speech, his eyes, so I could see when they turned from regret and sadness, to confusion. Yah I must look a bit of a goon staring into the beasts eyes. And when I didn't reply he continued, " I know that these feelings are wrong and I hate you child, for giving me feelings that hurt so much, but I cannot truly hate someone that saved me when anyone else would have killed me. I cannot hate the reason I am here today. But I do, from the pit of my heart I hate every atom of you, but I cannot see you as an enemy I see you as a... a" words failed him, I thought I'd better speak up, **

"**A what, Rephaim? A what?" I could feel a rant building in my throat, "A what Rephaim? A lover? A wife? A tiny insignificant spec? A play thing? Is that what it is, I'm not an enemy, I'm you play thing, your toy? No Rephaim," I cried when he reached out too me. "You can't see me as an enemy, but all my friends, they're not me, they can be dead, for all you care?" I would have gone on further, but he said something that stopped me, "Not if it makes you unhappy." I looked up at his face that I had turned away from during my little rant, his face showed no traces of a lie, it showed most of all that he was telling the truth, and I could feel that what I was saying was hurting him, he had began to tremble, and a single tear had escaped his eye, and it had begun to roll down across his beautiful features. My anger vanished, and his sadness began too affect me, I reached up before the drop of salty water fell from his face and caught it on my index finger, I then brought my hand down sliding it across his broad shoulders, to rest on the highest point of his Midnight wings. **

**Hey guys, that's it for a bit gonna try and focus on an old story, The Doctor's Worst Nightmare, if any of you are interested. **

**Right what to happen next? There are two options, 1 the end up kissing or... 2 another idea (please specify in your review) I have so far option 1: 2 votes option 2: 0 votes! They are from outside FF readers! **

**If you really want another chapter you'll have to bag, a lot! **

**Love you all you are the best, putting up with my stories, they do go on for a bit sometimes.**

**You're all the best **

**Pixx!**


	6. Dark Blood

**Of Summer Nights**

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, I know I was meant to wait for loadsa votes and update other stories, but I got serious writers block, so I came back too this. I got a brill idea from a reviewer and seeing as I got 5 out of 5 votes for make out, that's what I'm goin along with.**

**R&R**

**Enjoy! X**

Stevie Rae POV

**Both of us were surprised, the intimacy was something we never did. I leaned forward so his breathe was moving my hair, I turned my face to rest my cold face on his bare breast. I small shiver fell down his spine, making both our bodies move simultaneously,**

"**You wouldn't believe how long I've wished too be this close to you," he murmured to my still figure. His warm breathe felt good against my bare shoulder, I had a slight thought that standing out in shorts and a strap top at night wasn't the best idea, but there were other things to think about, the fact that our breathes were in time as were our fluttering hearts, or that I was laying on the chest of what is supposed to be my worst enemy!**

**We had been standing together breathing and beating in prefect synchronization, when my body betrayed how cold I was, I thought he would suggest I returned to Zoey in the warmth, but he seemed to not want it to end either, instead he folded he wings that should belong to the Goddess of the Night, around my slender figure. **

**I tilted my head up to read his expression; he looked at peace, like our silent embrace had solved a pressing problem. He looked down after a while and our eyes locked, like a silent agreement, like I had used my eyes to let him in, he leant down towards me, our lips met I had my eyes open he were closed if it wasn't for the wings that were stopping from collapsing, I would have thought it was Jaime that I was in a tight embrace with. I a way I was glad it wasn't him; **_**this **_**is the guy that occupied my every thought. I closed my eyes and melted into his body, I moulded my self to fit his masculine figure. When we broke apart, both of us were breathing heavily, I looked up to find his before serene face now crossed with torment, **

"**That shouldn't have happened." He whispered**

"**But it did." Was my simple answer. His face changed back to the calm serenity that he had worn during their kiss. Then something struck on him,**

"**Do you think perhaps we could make our bond stronger?" he asked slowly I thought about what he had said, of course I knew what he meant, but in case he did mean anything else, I decided to play dumb, "What do you mean Rephaim?" I asked trying to sound innocent, I regretted it when he pulled a face like he was in pain, "We perhaps we could, you could..." he broke off and unfolded his wings and pushed me back only to reach out and take one of my hands, he bent my fingers until just one was held up. I wondered which part of his body he would cut. He pulled me close and drew my finger across his forearm, a line of red formed along the cut. He released my hand, which I licked, there was still blood left on my nails. The small taste was like an explosion in my mouth, like fireworks as well. I leant forward, towards the streaming red fountain, I stuck out my tongue and flicked it along the flow, there were more fireworks, and it was like now my mouth was ablaze but in a good way. I moved forward and pressed my lips to his pumping arm, I held his arm to steady myself and push his muscle to my mouth. I let out a moan at the same time as him, it was better than anything I had ever tasted, or felt. **

**I broke off only to slide my nail across the side of my neck and create a fountain of my own, meanwhile I hooked my free hand around the back of his head to pull him closer, **

**"Lets swap." I whispered hoarsely. He bent his neck to reach the nape of my throat; "it shouldn't be like this." he whispered, before running his tongue along the thin line I had created. I stifled a moan, but he didn't hold he back his sound of lust was stronger than mine would have been, I let out mine. This was the best; I wrapped my legs around his waist as he sunk to the floor, he worked his free hand toward the waist of my shorts which he used as a starting line to work his way up my ropey top, when he had got to the neck he changed his direction to cup my naked breast. I thought as he had my breast I could _hold _a piece of him, I wormed my long arm around his long waist to his elasticised cut off jeans, I plunged my hand in side to fondle his pride and joy, we both simultaneously groaned with pleasure, this was pure.**

**It was his turn to break off, "It nearly dawn," he whispered, "I can't stay for much longer, you know what will happen. I want that for neither of us my love." They had been together for hour though it seemed like minutes. The first rays of sun were just visible across the towns,**

"**Yes, unless we want to tell Zoey and Grandma." I stated. He looked guilty, **

"**I feel like I'm ruining your friendships," he said sadly, and then a dark expression slid across his face, "Promise me you'll break up, with your **_**consort**_**." He asked, I didn't particularly want too stop seeing Jaime, but Rephaim was more important to my heart. **

"**I promise." I whispered, and then stretched up to wipe a drop of still wet blood from his lip, but he caught my wrists in a vice-like grip preventing me from moving, and when I used my free hand to try and do the same, he caught it, too, with the same hand as he had the other. Then romantically he kissed each finger and licked the final drop of blood from his lip, that he had prevented me from catching. He then kissed my blood stained lips and took flight leaving a single midnight feather to float to the ground.**

**I practically floated back in to the house as silently as I could manage, our Imprint well and truly still in tact. **

**Well guys, what do you think? **

**Was it a bit too explicit? Was it not long enough?**

**I think there's gonna only be one or two more chapters after this. Does anyone think I should have Stevie Rae confess about her and Rephaim? R&R your ideas!**

**Love you guys! Pixx!**


	7. Fiery Secrets

**Of Summer Nights**

**Chapter 7**

**Hey Guys, I'm writing in class, Rebel!**

**Enjoy! Xx**

Zoeys POV

**Breakfast was fine until, Stevie Rae lent over towards the Canadian and whispered a short sentence on his ear, his face fell. Stevie Rae stood up and moved to the opposite side of the table. Next to me, I leant over and whispered in her ear,**

"**What in the name of Nyx did you say to him?" she looked across the table guiltily, "It's nothin'" she whispered "I can't see him any more." She added bluntly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. "What is wrong with you? Yesterday you were smitten." I rounded on her. She looked really upset and confused. I took her in my arms, "Oh Stevie Rae, honey." She started sobbing. "I wish I could stay longer" I whispered in her ear, still holding her in my arms.**

**I was due to leave for the House of Night in a few hours. And that's about the time I had to work out what had happened over night to my best friend. She sobbed on my shoulder, she was more confused than **_**me**_** and I was confused as hell.**

**She sniffed a couple of times, and then the waterfall that had been shrouding her face ceased. I held her at arms length, **

"**Do you want to talk about it?" I asked politely, she shook her head. "I think you'll have to give Jaime an explanation. But when you can, yeah." She looked worried, but agreed. I sighed, goddess she was hard to talk to sometimes.**

**I thought of anything that could have happened during last night that would tell me what was so hard for Stevie Rae to tell me, I came up blank. There was only one other thing I could think of, but it meant betraying all trust I held with my best friend. She was keeping something from me, something big. I had to know.**

**I let Stevie Rae go and told her I would talk to her later, I had to wrap my head around the idea that was formulating in my head. If I could send her something that would show that I didn't care about what she had to say, she was still my best friend, maybe she would tell me her reason for breaking up with the hotness she had been totally in love with not twelve hours ago. **

**Betraying all trust, I slowly left my subconscious, **_**Spirit, I need your help. I know it isn't something I would normally do, but there is something I need you to help Stevie Rae with. I know Nyx would not approve but she needs to be shown that our goddess accepts us all. Spirit I ask you to go to Stevie Rae and help her know that she can tell me the truth or Nyx. Spirit go to Stevie Rae. **_**I ended and felt the element leave my body, like a liquid melting from my blood stream. **

"**Zoey, no fair!" I heard a shriek from the next room. She had obviously just felt spirit join her, she stumbled into the room, "I told you I'd tell you when I was ready." I frowned she hadn't.**

"**No you didn't I said I'd speak to you later you said okay." She gave me a funny look, and huffed. I knew she hated being proved wrong, "Well did it help?" I asked curious, though I knew the answer. "Hmm, let me think. No" she turned and stalked off. Damn that imprint with Aphrodite had made her the damnedest bit bitchier. **

**I gave up when I saw her close her eyes at the table which she had just stalked off too, she looked like she was meditating, and she was even moving her lips like she was whispering some charm. I would have too ask Kramisha what type of meditation she had taught Stevie Rae. I turned away, and walked down to the bluffs, it was where I go to think, a habit I had got off Grandma. **

**The air smelt like lavender, the thin path caused the bowing heads of lilac graze my arms as I followed the dirt track. I found a clear patch of grassy land to sit on; it was some where I knew I would only be found if I wanted to. God knows how long I sat there my forehead leant against my wide knees, I thought of every possibility, any thing that would have Stevie Rae act so strange. It may not seem like a big deal too you, but last time Stevie Rae kept a secret for me she was nearly roasted alive, literally. I had witnessed her pain through human Prophetess, Aphrodite LaFont, not the greatest thing to see.**

**I still in a trance like state, staring at my thighs until my pocket moved, and I heard my phone belt out Misery Business,**

Z. You want 2 know my 'secret.' Meet me in the shed 30 mins b4 you leave.

**Riddles. I replied that I would, when I checked to time, it was about an hour until then. I had better get back to the cottage too pack. Home to my Stark, yay! I stood up, I was really stiff, I hadn't realised how long I had been sat on the cold hard floor. I walked stiffly towards the wooden house I had long called home.**

**I flew into the house in a flurry of clothes and concealer. I was suddenly curious about the secret that Stevie Rae held, I hoped that if I was packed fast enough time would some how speed up. It didn't. By the time I had finished my mad whirlwind, I had time to spare. I decided to hunt down another bowl of Count Chocular, seeing as I was travelling.**

**I ate in slow, minuscule bites. I was trying to kill time, though I knew it wouldn't help I was too agitated to take too much time. When I had finished my bowl, I looked at the time I had 20 minutes. I washed my bowl to perfection and then decided I couldn't put off any longer and walked outside slowly, 15 mins early. **

**I stood by the shed, nervous. I didn't know whether I should go in or wait for Stevie Rae here. Just as I had made the decision to wait for her inside the shelter of the run down shed, a black streak across the darkening sky caught my eye. I turned myself fully to see what exactly it was gliding towards me. When shape was close enough that I could focus on it, I gasped; those guys should have left when I banished their daddy! **

**It was now flying close to the farm, to stop it getting any closer I whispered commands to the wind, and asked flame to be ready. The Raven Mocker was pushed back wards, though it still kept flying nearly coming in to land in the drive way next to my Bug. **_**Fire burn one of his wings. Just for a warming.**_** I whispered to the ready heat, it flowed out of my body at the same time as I heard faltering footsteps. When the fire made contact with the Daemons skin, I heard simultaneous cries of pain, from either side of my body, one of them I would recognise any where. I wondered why she felt any pain.**

**A croak slipped messily towards me, **

"**STOP. Please you're hurting her." My power faltered, the Mockers voice sounded so human, had it no been for the wings I would have though him to be it. I turned to face my best friend, though our eyes could not meet because she was doubled up in invisible pain, much like the evil that stood behind me. I realised what had happened. Though just too be sure I relaxed my hold on the agonized bird behind me, both breathed a small sigh of relief though their bodies were still gripped in fires boiling clutches. **

**At that moment my whole world shattered. My sight turn a strange shade of red; I truly perceived the meaning of anger. I could not release the Mocker from my fiery hold, but in doing so the high pitched scream behind me would continue. A small part of my mind told me I shouldn't care what happened to her she was **_**Imprinted**_** with this thing,**__**this thing that had been created by hate. I mentally told my flame to burn them to a cinder.**

"**No. Zoey please. Dont do this. Let us explain." Stevie Rae's tortured voice called out to me in the dim light. I snarled.**

**Well! CLIFFY! Dont you guys love meee!**

**Any suggestions of what to happen next? I have a plan but if any thinks they have a great idea, I'll listen.**

**What do you think, IDEAS:**

**Stark to stop her?**

**Zoey kills Rephaim?**

**Then Stevie Rae?**

**She leaves them and leaves Grandmas, for HoN?**

**Well think.**

**See you in the next chappie! Xx**

**Pixx xx**


	8. Secrets and Sex

**Hey Guys.**

**Does anyone have a cure for StoryWrittingAddiction Syndrome, it would be much appreciated.**

**So prevent and confusion, the Bold is the present, and the not-bold is the past.**

**Well, on with the story.**

**Enjoy.**

Zoey's POV

**I pulled over my Bug. I hadn't notice the water fall that was cascading down my face had made me shake and in turn move the wheel of my car. I eased it across the road and to a stop, I cut the engine and sat there remembering the reason my frame was shaking with uncontrollable sobs.**

"No. Zoey please. Dont do this. Let us explain." Stevie Rae's tortured voice called out to me in the dim light. I snarled. My head flicked from the 'bird' to my supposed best friend. My pupils were still tinged red and the wraths of my elements were still as tight as I could manage _without _killing any one. I squeezed the fist I was using to control my gift, the flame grew hotter and a darkness began to seep through infecting my body.

A torturous cry came from behind me, followed by a scuffle of gravel as Stevie Rae fell to her knees withering in an imaginary pain. I ignored her, staring a hole in the floor just in front of the Mockers human feet,

"I can see it in your eyes." The bird whispered, barely audible. My head snapped up to meet his black eyes, "Now better. The darkness starts with hatred and weaves its way through your body, taking over every part of your very essence, your very soul." His slow voice sounded wise, I began to relax my grip on the bird. But then his shaded eyes darted to the withering figure that now lay screaming on the floor, the power suddenly grew stronger and I squeezed my fist so much that the _abomination_ before me collapsed as did his _mate_.

I spat on the floor near his head that was now shaking with the pain I was waving through his body. I could feel the darkness tumble and bounce through my bones and my soul, I welcomed it was if it were a friend.

**The car door opened, and I was pulled into the arms of a masculine figure. I hadn't realised my belt had been undone, or it had simply been unclipped by the stranger. I cried on his shirt, not caring whose arm I was in.**

A scream echoed from my ears and sunk straight in to my still pure heart. Inside my body there was a battle, Darkness verses the Light. Darkness was winning.

I was going to give into the shadows when a whisper seeped in to my darkening soul, _Listen to your present not to your past._

I smiled triumphantly; even when I was going to turn my back on what I had fought for, my goddess was still guiding my path. My heart began to beat harder and it began to spread the Light that had held fort inside. My pupils begun to shroud around the edges and my original colour began to return to show me I had turned towards the right direction. I relaxed my hand almost all of the way. I didn't want to seem too lax. I turned way from staring at the back of the Ravens head, I turned too face the body that lay on the floor. Curled up on the gravel was a loose fetal figure who was breathing shallowly, I heard a scramble from behind me as the bird crawled around me to drape his midnight wings protectively around Stevie Rae's body.

**I heard the stranger mutter soothing words, a heated feeling rose inside me. And a sense of recognition warped my heart, I knew the unknown man. I tilted my head a fraction, and inhaled. Stark. **

**I flung my head up; my lips were level with his jaw bone. I puckered my lips and ran them along the hard stretch of skin, breathing in deeply as I did. A white hot passion flared inside my chest and I was suddenly like a lordly lion, I opened my now dry eyes, flicked them up to meet the confused eyes of my Warrior. I held his shoulders and pulled my body up to meet my lips with his.**

I hissed but left my hand relaxed. I let the fire go thanking it for it's help. Ignoring the bird I glared at Stevie Rae,

"Explain." I spat at her, the bird looked like he was going to say something but I put my hand up in his direction, hushing him, surprisingly he obliged. "Right. Stevie Rae explains. The _bird _shuts up." I walked close to the huddling pair and kicked one of the midnight wings.

"No, I'm not moving." He said adamantly. Again I hissed.

"Do you seriously think I'd hurt her?" I couldn't actually believe, that she let this _thing_ any where near her.

He was about to whip a retort, but a quiet mutter from under the blanket of black stopped him. He slowly unfolded one wing; I sighed and looked at Stevie Rae pleadingly. She told him to move away but he was adamant he wasn't moving. So she stood up and stepped away from him, I smiled triumphantly at the bird. He looked wary, so did Stevie Rae.

"Z, this is Rephaim-" she said before I cut her off,

"The one who killed Anastasia?" I was horrified. She had imprinted on this abomination, knowing that he had murdered Dragon's wife. She looked torn; I nodded at her signalling for her to carry on.

"As I said, this is Rephaim Kalona's favourite son." I snorted, "Darius shot him just before we banished his daddy. I found him when we searched the perimeter of the Abbey, he was hurt and he couldn't attack." I was now confused,

"And did he tell you that?" I asked trying to sound nicer, unsuccessfully.

She looked uneasy, "Not exactly, he was visibly too hurt to move, he was in the middle of the road he wouldn't have just left himself there if he could move for himself would he?" I took back what I said,

"Okay. Carry on."

**I pulled away too unbuttoned his check shirt and reveal his tight chest, I ran my cool hands down the dip in his chest while I brought my lips back to his, now feeling a sense of urgency. He caught my mood and began to kiss back in the same frenzied passion I was overcome by.**

**I used my free hand to pull the leave that adjusted the seat backwards; it fell back so I was now lying across Stark's body. He tensed on impact so my body was barely jolted. I wasn't, my lips stayed glued to his and my hand still swept across his front.**

She gulped and looked at the floor as if trying to word what she was going to say, "I dragged him into one of the sheds and fixed him up, but then I realised that if people started snooping they'd find him. So I moved him underground and shut off the tunnels. And told you about the other fledglings, which was the truth, and I told him that once he felt better he could go off and do what he wanted." She tried to smile as if to say it wasn't my fault. "But the red fledglings down there used him, told him that if he didn't help them kill me they'd kill him, so they locked him at the top of a tower outside and told me he was up there. When I went up there to help him they knocked me out and tied me to the top of the tower just as the sun was coming up."

I remembered Aphrodite screaming that she was burning, "You put Aphrodite in pain for _that_!" I was beyond believing the amount of secrets she had, the amount of lies she had told to protect _him_.

"Rephaim got over to me and half shaded me from the sun while we tried to get me out. And then he jumped off the edge to a tree and I opened the ground for us to go into the tunnels. That's where Lenobia and Erik found me, I hid Rephaim." She looked like she had finished her story, but she also had a look in her eye like she had missed something important, "When we got into the ground I was bleeding, lots. I told Rephaim that drinking blood would help me heal, so he cut his fore arm and I drank from his gash. And I felt mine and Aphrodite's imprint go, so I guessed me and him had. Now the damned guy won't leave me alone." She smiled at the bird man who stood close to her. I gagged internally when he returned the expression. "But I don't care, he admitted that he loved me last night-" I was shocked,

"You saw _that_ last night!" I screamed. She looked guilty,

"He was jealous, he felt every thing I felt when I was kissed Jaime. Bleeding woke me up." She tried to turn it all into a joke. I remembered what she had said about Dallas.

"So when Dallas broke with you?" I sounded relatively calm, though inside I wanted to kill them both.

"We were, ya know, doin' it, me and Dallas. And he caught wind of it, couldn't understand it and came flying in to see what I was. Dallas guessed right first time and ran off." I looked into her eyes she changed it a bit, Rephaim knew what was happening and had got jealous. Such a human thing to do, and I didn't like it.

**Stark pulled at my scarlet T-Shirt; I pulled away from his mouth to roll off him and pull my black combats and top off, though it took longer than I want I had forgotten to take off my converse. Stark tutted and bent down to pull them off for me, I looked at him, he seemed to have managed to get every thing but his boxers. The grey cotton clung to his body, enhancing **_**everything**_**.**

**When he had pulled the shoes off, he looked up at me smiling with a strange glint in his eye. He bent back down and began to tug my combats down with his teeth, I giggled playfully swatting his head, I pulled the leaver on my driver seat to push it back so I was lying down too.**

I turned on my heel and ran into the cottage tears streaming down my face. Grandma was sat at the square table staring at a picture that had hung there as long as I could remember, I had never understood it, there was a Vampyre riding a wooden horse in to a fire that was green and was in mid-flickering blue. She sat staring at the frame photo, when ever she was contemplating something.

She turned her head when she heard my sniffling as I leant on one of the pillar beams. Grandma wheeled her chair to wards her granddaughter.

"Zoebird what's wrong?" I wanted to tell her but I thought it would be best if I told her after I was away from Stevie Rae,

"I'll ring you when I get back to House of Night." I whispered, and then ran up stairs to grab my bag; I turned just before I left the room. My eye was drawn to a picture that I had put at the front of my photo collection. I sprinted across the room and turned round the picture of me and my supposed best friend and faced it away from me. Then turned and ran down the steps, gave a swift kiss to my grandma and went to my car, not noticing that Stevie Rae and Rephaim had disappeared.

**Our bodies moved in perfect synchronisation. I felt a moan** **build up in my throat, I bit down on what ever my lips were on, hoping it was my bottom lip. But Stark's body stopped and a shudder ran down the length of his body. Then the synchronisation restarted, now I knew it was Stark I was biting on I began to suck letting his thick blood flow across my tongue. The flavour was better that Heath, better than the blood baggies I had when I got cut, my eyes slid down to look at my chest. I shuddered; the pink line was now decorated with elaborate tattoos. A low groan averted my eyes to Stark, my teeth were still sunk into his shoulder, and he moaned with pleasure each time I filled my mouth with the sweet sticky fluid.**

**Soooooo? What do ya'll think?**

**Sorry it was so long! **

**Do you think Stark and Zoey should Imprint?**

**If there are bits of any of the story you don't understand ask in your review.**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie**

**Love ya'll**

**Pixx**


	9. House of Night

**Of Summer Nights**

**Chapter 9**

**Hey! God, I always say that I'm gonna wait till I got a couple more reviews then I end up writing 4/5 more chapters! Damn addiction!**

**Enjoy!**

Starks POV

**My eyes could barely open, but even so I could see her slender blood stained body draped uncomfortably in the dip between the two front chairs. I moved one arm that too was stiff with a dry burgundy stain.**

**There was a faint tap on the window. I sat up and cast a look over my left shoulder, there was a short fat man peering, unsuccessfully into the reinforced windows. Although I could see out of the dark window and across the foggy morning, the man that stood trying to peer into the window couldn't see our two bare bodies laying on the uncomfortable chairs,**

"**Excuses me, could you roll down one window so I can talk to you?" the old mans voice sounded inpatient. **

"**Sorry. I had to kip in my car, so I'm a bit indecent." I lied. He humped and ambled off towards his small old fashioned 4X4 and drove off. My eye swept around the car, I spotted the most obvious clues of what happened last night, the blood stained cushions and pile of crumpled clothes. But when I focused on the more hidden clues I was mildly surprised, there were feelings that were too sleepy to be mine, and then there was the riddles of weeping cuts that riddled my legs and arms. I must have spent the night In the mouth of Zoey, while she didn't share, how rude. **

**I reached out and nudged her with my knuckles like a mock punch. She didn't move much; I sucked in a large breath and let out the loudest, girly scream I could muster. She opened her eyes just as the wind around our bodies began to pick up. I laughed she thought we were under 'attack.' Her eyes looked wild and hostile but when she realised there was no danger they narrowed in to mean slits. I didn't see it happen but suddenly I was pinned to the top of the inside of the car while my toes were swamped in mud that wasn't there. I wriggled them uncomfortably; she laughed and sent me tumbling back on to my make-shift bed-seat. **

"**What happened last night?" she asked me confused. I looked at her wide eyed; she didn't remember what had happened. Well come too think of it neither did I. **

"**Uh I guess I got unhappy feelings and stuff from you and came running." I remembered what had happened when I got into the car. "I pulled you onto my lap and you started kissing me, and you can see what happened after." I swept my left hand across the tight space. She looked around and took in a sharp intake of air.**

**She whipped round and rapped her knuckles around my head. Her head jarred foreword as if she too had been hit. I wondered why until she whispered on word, **_**Imprint**_** I looked at my Queen. I was bound to her in ways that others couldn't be. Though as much as I longed for it, I knew we would never purposefully be bound together by blood. I lifted my hand to run it across the small lump that had formed behind my ear; though Zoey caught my upraised fist and reached for my head tenderly, pressing it gently and rolling over it.**

"**Do you have a medical degree I don't know about?" I asked in my usual cocky manner. Taking a deep breathe in she pressed harder on the lump making my insides squirm, and unintentionally cry out.**

"**Stop being so-" she said quietly, she was unsure of what to say so she just stopped in mid sentence. "Cocky?" I offered. She giggled and her pale cheeks turned scarlet; just as she glanced down.**

"**Oh **_**god**_**. We're both still naked." She turned redder still and let her eye scan around the small car. "Oh I forgot." She murmured something ineligible and the throb in the back of my head eased. I nodded at her then set about looking for my clothes that seemed to have scattered around the Bug during the bust night. **

**I found some scarlet material that had been ripped into dark strips and had small knots tided into. **

"**Z, found your t-shirt." I said laughing like it was the most hilarious thing ever. When I turned around she was dressed in everything but her top that was in pieces threaded through my fingers. She looked at me in disbelief; then turned away to laugh though she looked like she wanted to cry.**

"**That was my favourite top." she whispered, sounding thoroughly upset but still shacking with fits of laugher. "Stop laughing." She snapped. I realised that she was laughing because I was, so I tried unsuccessfully to stifle the amused sounds. **

**I felt under the chairs and found my checkered button-down shirt which I threw at Zoey; she murmured a thanks and put it on while I searched for my tight jeans and red sneakers. She was huffing though she was grateful inside. **

**We both had our clothes on and the Bug was slowly chugging along the main road that lead to the old institution building that now held host to the House of Night. Zoey's face stayed stony for the whole drive, each time I caught a sideward's glance at her face I gawfed unattractively. And each time Zoey looked at me quizzically. When the school was in sight her face relaxed, though her chin still had unhappy wrinkles in it.**

"**Are we gonna tell the Twins?" I asked knowing they'd got back before I flew to **_**Zoey's rescue.**_** She looked at me, chewing her lip.**

"**I'm going to call Grandma, and tell her first. If Stevie Rae's there then I'll ask to talk to her, we'll talk it through on the phone. If she's not there, I'll assume she ran away with the **_**bird**_** and tell **_**everyone**_**." She sounded spiteful, but her tone closed the subject so I nodded and stayed quiet with the cocky retort I was going to give.**

**She pulled into the half empty car park, and got out of the car silently. I did the same, though I closed the door deliberately turning from the door slowly. I was surprised to find Zoey behind me her eyes relight with the same fiery passion as the night before; she grabbed my naked shoulders and pulled them to her thrusting her lips on to mine. Though letting go quickly and saying, **

"**That all your going too get till all this is sorted." I looked at her in disbelief. And just as she was going to turn and walk towards the main reception I grabbed her elbow and tugged her back towards me, "Dont I get to decide?" I asked before worming an arm around her neck and pulling her into a longer more passionate kiss. Her fingers, as were mine, knotted in my hair and her shoulders, which had been hunched since I had got into the car, relaxed properly. When **_**I**_** let go I said, "That it for **_**now**_**." She sighed, giggled and pulled me toward the school that she had to run. **

**Just before she ran through the door she stopped for less than a second to straighten her borrowed shirt and take my hand more professionally. I smiled, at least she was taking **_**us**_** more seriously, she was smiling at me as she pulled the pair of us through the brown sliding doors. She nodded at the two grumpy receptionists and swung me round the corner pinning me to the wall, **

"**Well, Professor Stark. You need to be getting a shirt, hadn't you?" I nodded and moved away from the wall towards the other side of the school where the dorms for the guys were, I was imagining what we had done the night before, "Where you going?" she asked when she saw me walking toward the guys rooms, "Didn't I tell you? You get the pleasure now of sharing my Priestess quarters," When I looked at her confused she continued, "I was thinking about it at Grandma's. So I rang up the guys who do all the removals and stuff and they arranged for me to have a bigger bed put in. And put it this way, you won't have to run the full length of the school to save me from people assassinating me." she laughed, shuffled over to where I'd stopped and dragged me down the hall to the stadium sized room she'd been given after the High Council granted her High Priestess-ship. **

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?**

**What ya'll thinking of itt?**

**Is there any thing you'd change?**

**Next Chappie spoiler:**

"Zoey? Oh Z-"

"Dont be giving me all your apologising crap," Zoey spat. I heard Aphrodite in the background whispering 'Did she actually cuss?' Then, the sound of a cushion hitting something semi-solid. Great they all knew.

**Pixx xx**


	10. Comes Out

**Of Summer Nights**

**Chapter 10**

**Heyya**

**Well we've got as far as chapter 10! Thanks to everyone who's stuck by my babbling on and enjoyed the story.**

**I read over the last chapter and Stark seemed a bit OOC sorry, I haven't grasped writing for a fit cocky shit. **

**I also realise I forget the conditions there has to be for Stevie Rae and Stark, I get confused with their days and nights, so I'm gonna say for the purposed of this story they have normal days like us and the sun doesn't hurt the Red Vamps. Sorry.**

**Oh and might I suggest that you listen to **_**Whispers in the Dark **_**by **_**Skillet;**_** the songs really loud, but if you listen to the lyrics I find they represent Zoey and Stark's relationship.**

**Enjoy**

Stevie Rae's POV

**She turned around tears streaming from her eyes; I couldn't understand why she was so upset. I made to run after her but Rephaim's arm snuck round my waist and pulled me back murmuring,**

"**I don't know much about her. But I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you right now." I sniffed and nodded, he was right. "She'll talk to you when she ready don't you think?" he paused for me to nod and then continued, "I can, also, feel your confused, fly with me." It wasn't a demand as his voice portrayed it but a request, if it was any other time I would've been scared as heck to fly dangling from a man a couple of hundred feet in the sky. But right now I was desperate for anything that would take my mind from the reality I had created. I turned to faced him in the tight grip he held me in; he was staring down at me with no hint of the malice I'd seen in his eyes when we first met. I wrapped my arms around his hard waist and stepped up on his feet; if it was uncomfortable he didn't say anything, though he lifted me under the arms and wrapped my legs around where my arms had been resting each of my arms on either shoulder. "Hold tight." He whispered, before leaping into the air, the breath was nearly knocked from me, and my just-tightened grip round his neck relaxed with the force of his take off. Gravity was pulling me down but he had his arms wrapped tenderly around my torso, pushing me to his chest. We held our silent embrace thinking only of each other, the one who was locked in our arms. **

**The day turned to night and we held together like our love was glue sticking us together. Although he was a creature of the underworld and his being should repulse me, I had grown quite attached to Rephaim and I was sure of the same feeling were me of him. I loved Rephaim, and I now wasn't afraid to say it.**

**While we flew across the sky I prayed to Nyx, I had my eyes closed and my lover in my arms, I prayed to her to ask, **_**do you accept me?**_** She was quiet for the whole night I thought she had turned her back on me. If she had then had she taken my tattoo's that were intricately woven across my face? My face grew hot and though I did not open my eye for a long time I knew Rephaim was starting down at my face that I had rested on his chest. If he was staring that my they must be gone I thought, but I was surprised too hear him speak, **

"**Your Marks are truly breathtaking." I breathed a sigh of relief, and nuzzled my face into his torso.**

"**Thank you." I whispered sleepily, to Rephaim and Nyx. I kept my eyes closed and was still concentrating on getting a reply from my goddess. When the sun broke the clouds at dawn a small portion of light seeped into my eyes, as well as an unspoken sentence. **_**I accept you, child, you chose him because of what you saw inside not because you chose to step out of the Light. **_

**I whispered a Thank you to her as another question formed in my head. **_**What about Zoey and the guys? **_** She replied quicker this time, **_**They will forgive you in time; you cannot expect them to accept it straight away. Follow your heart it will not falter your choices. Follow it, Daughter.**_

**Her final words made me open my eyes. Although I had let go of Rephaim's neck during the night he still held me, close to his heart, **

"**Awake are we?" the vibrations of his voice buzzed in my ears. I raised my arms to grab his shoulders, when my grip was strong enough I pulled my self so I was level with his face, **

"**I did not sleep. Though I was thinking..." I didn't say what I had been thinking of I just made to kiss him but instead nuzzled my head into his neck making a small nick in a vein I knew ran to his heart as I got comfortable. He winced slightly, but when the cut began to pulsate blood which I caught quickly with my tongue, he moaned. I curved my tongue to fit the shape of the cut; the blood ran across it and overflowed dripping on our chests. The liquid was ruining my favourite dress but it was worth it to have to gulps of pleasure mend its way down my throat.**

**I moved my tongue away from his neck and let the blood run free; instead I began to climb down his frozen body licking the drips and dribbles that had run free from the source. It was all still wet and it tasted better than any blood I'd ever tasted. **

**I climbed back up Rephaim's body to latch my lips onto his neck that was still pumping out blood. I sucked on it like some kind of old fashioned Vampire, I had my feet wrapped under his arms and I was gripping his jaw too keep myself steady. He had been shocked that I had done anything, but after I began really drinking from the small gash he unfroze and crossed his legs like he was sitting down in midair, he held me close willing me to relish in his scarlet liquid. We both moaned at the same time, me for the taste him for the feeling. Through our Imprint we both felt the reason for the pleasurable sounds. **

**When I had finished I ran my tongue across the widened cut and the stream of blood immediately stopped and looked like a puckered scar. I circled the pink line and caught any blood that had escaped my clutches. Rephaim laughed, "Careful." I began leaning over his shoulder to lick the feathers clean, "As much as I enjoy that, have you forgotten how far up we are?" I slipped back down so my legs were wrapped around his waist once again. **

"**Damn, I was enjoying that." I cursed the danger of height. "Well if I can't have that part I'll have to settle for a kiss." I started to reach up but he held my shoulders,**

"**Dont you think you owe **_**Sylvia Redbird **_**an explanation, for why her granddaughter walked out last night? I'm sure Zoey will tell her about us, would it be better from us?" I thought about it, it was the most logical option,**

"**Okay, we'll go back, and tell Grandma. But while were flying you owe me a kiss." He flung his head back and laughed, then took flight from our stationary position over Philbrook museum. I claimed his lips. He laughed, though it was muffled, then began to fly horizontally; I was dangling from round his neck in mid air. I pulled my lips from Rephaim's too look over my shoulder, we were very high up. I tightened my hands and legs, clinging to my Daemon lover. This was clearly the response he anticipated and wanted, because he wrapped his arms around my thin body and squeezed me to him. He pulled me up further so I was his eye level, pulled up more vertically and then kissed me flying towards the lilac horizon. **

**I parted my lips slightly and used my tongue to lick the crease between each lip, asking for access. Which he granted letting our tongues entwine, though their contact was more like a fight for dominance over the united mouths. I could stay like this forever but he pulled back and then proceeded to pull my clinging limbs off of him so all that he held was my hand, tightly. But it was only so we could touch down on the gravel of the Lavender Farm hand in hand. **

**We walked up the steps together though when we got to the door I dropped his hand. I told him to stay there until I called him, and after a swift kiss I slid into the door that had been left unlocked.**

**Grandma was sitting at the dinning table sipping a lavender tea, I felt guilty for interrupting her when she looked at peace. She looked at me when I came on the room, her faced paled. Ah crap, I was still covered in blood.**

"**Grandma, I've got something to tell you. Uh it has too do with this." I gestured to my sodden clothes. "Please don't react to the name, or who it is." I begged. She nodded looking confused. I coughed and looked over my shoulder, "Rephaim?" I heard Sylvia mutter curses at the name. I mentally cursed, she was going to freak when she saw him. Rephaim ducked into the room,**

"**Oh my ancestors." She shouted. She looked at the closeness of which he had stopped next too me and guessed our relationship. "Stevie Rae? He is the child of so many nightmares! Why did you bring him into my home?" I was about to reply when Rephaim snapped back,**

"**And you are the descendent of the women that sent me into the fiery breaths of Hell." I looked at him, he looked defensive. I grabbed his wrists and gave him a shut-up-your-not-helping look, "Sorry." He spat at Grandma**

"**Accepted, Ti-Hi." She sounded sincere though she was using the Cherokee word for Killer. She turned away from him and stared at me. "What have you done, U-we-tsi-a-ge-yv?" **

"**He saved me after I saved him. I needed blood, he gave it. Please Grandma, he loves me, and I him." It was the best explanation I could give without going into detail. I took Rephaim's hand; he had it tensed, though at my touch he relaxed it slightly. **

"**I see." She murmured. She sat thinking for a while, and then looked at Rephaim, "What's your story, tsi-s?" I squeezed his hand signalling him to talk.**

"**I was shot down, and Stevie Rae found me. She patched me up and then sent me away, but there were others that wanted her killed. They told me to help kill her or be killed. I agreed though I remembered that I owed her. They lured her on to the roof and tried to burn her with the sun, but I saved her. She lost blood and told me she needed some, so I gave her some from a cut I had got saving her, and we Imprinted. I despised her, but after she made love to her boyfriend I realised I had feelings for her. And when she kissed the human this week I came over to see what it was and that's about it. We told Zoey yesterday and she got annoyed and left. We're sorry." **

**I was grateful that he hadn't been rude. I remembered that Zoey had said that if you concentrated hard enough you can communicate with your Imprintee, I closed my eyes, and mentally whispered **_**Thank You.**_** He squeezed my hand but held his eye contact with Grandma.**

**She opened her mouth to reply, as her phone rang not bothering too look at the caller ID she answered the phone and didn't say hello to the person at the other end of the line. After a couple of seconds she held the phone out at me. I knew who it was,**

"**Zoey? Oh Z-"**

"**Dont be giving me all your apologising crap," Zoey spat. I heard Aphrodite in the background whispering 'Did she actually cuss?' Then, the sound of a cushion hitting something semi-solid. Great they all knew.**

"**Z, you didn't give us a chance to explain." I tired to argue my point. She wasn't listening, I heard her shouting orders at the others 'Stay in here I'm going to talk to her alone.' "You haven't told them?" she was unbelievable. **

"**No." She said sharply, "But I will unless you tell me what I want to know." She sounded genuinely upset; I hated doing this sort of thing to my friends. I dropped Rephaim's hand nodding from him to Grandma. He sat down with her and she immediately began firing questions to him. I walked into Zoey's room and sat on the bed, deflated. **

"**What do you wanna know?" I asked**

"**How long exactly have you and him..." she couldn't even finish the question but I understood how to answer.**

"**Back in the Benedictine Abbey, when you told us to make sure they were all gone, that when I found him. Though as in **_**us**_** two days ago." I heard her take a sharp intake of breathe. **

"**Why?" it was a short question but it required a lot of thought,**

"**Because- Seriously Z I don't know why I didn't just let him die back then." She laughed sarcastically. "But there being **_**us,**_** I didn't want it, but he told me that he didn't want us to be enemies and I asked what he'd do to you. And, Zoey, he said he wouldn't do anything if it upset me!" I said it again to myself while she considered my answer.**

"**Well, that's all but one question out of the window." She said sounding less angry and more like my best friend. **

"**What's that?" I asked hoping it wasn't a really hard one.**

"**Who's gonna tell everyone else?" I gulped. **

"**Uh, I guess your going to have to put me on speaker with them. At least they won't kill me. Much." I took a few deep breathes, while Zoey carried the phone back into the same room as the rest of our gang, I hoped she still had it too her ear. "Do you think I need Rephaim with me?" I asked.**

"**Uh, I guess." She said. "Tell him I said sorry 'bout yesterday will ya." The line went crackly then the amplified sound of a group of people came through from the other end. **

"**Ermmm, one sec." I said to the room full of invisible people. I ran out of the room and to where I'd left Grandma and Rephaim. To my surprise they were sat across the table, hands clasped, looking quite close in the circumstances. "Rephaim, your needed so we can tell everyone on the phone." He looked up and nodded, then stood up and made sure his wings were folded close to his body to get through the narrow door way in to Zoey's room. It was only when I went into the room that I realised there was a picture that had a appeared to have fallen down, I went over and stood it up, but there was a finger print on either side that indicated that it had been out down. I looked at the bird man that was now my lover, "Same as before. Dont talk till I introduce you please." He nodded. I felt different it was as if I was doing something wrong. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him as a thank you.**

**I put the phone on speaker phone so we wouldn't have to share the phone. **

"**Uh, right. Who exactly am I talking to?" I asked unsure of how much I wanted to tell people. **

"**There's me, Stark, the Twins, Erik, Venus, Aphrodite, where's Jack and Damien? Oh there they are. And Jack and Damien." Zoey told me**

"**Well getting one thing straight I'm **_**not **_**saying anything in front of Erik and Venus. I saw enough of Aphrodite's mind to know that Venus is a gossiping cow and we better not send away Venus with out something to sucker too, so getting rid of Erik too. Bye, Bye too them or Bye, Bye too me." Zoey shooed the ass and the octopus out of the room. "Right please don't say anything until I-we've explained." There were a number of comments,**

"**Who?"**

"**Who're we?"**

"**Why are you all being secretive?"**

"**Will you dammed hurry up, I got a Darius to slobber over."**

**After Aphrodite commented everyone cried 'Eww' then quietened down, "Well I have to reintroduce you to – to Rephai-" I broke off, the name caused them to cry out. "Not a Raven Mocker!" one of them cried. "Zoey, I'm going to have to go. We're leaving to come home now. Bye."**

**Well? What ya'll think**

**Sorry it was a bit longer than normal, and sorry for the OOC of Stevie Rae! That is Shameful! **

**Hope you enjoyed it all the same.**

**Merry Xmas !**

**Pixx xx**


	11. Acceptance

**Of Summer Nights**

**Chapter 11**

**Heyyyy!**

**How awesome I feel to have gotten this far. I hoped you've all enjoyed it, and forgiven me for the OOCing and alterations between the storylines and stuff.**

**This will be one of the closing Chapters, there will be this one and depending on how this finishes one more. I am planning a sequel. But I haven't finalised any details, atm I only really know the summary. So any ideas for the next one Review them! Or email them to ****.uk**** No spamming!**

**Enjoy. X**

Third person (I hope)

**The door opened, everyone in the room tensed. Looking slightly nervous Stevie Rae walked into the room, followed by a tall man that had wings. Although he was born of evil, the whole room couldn't help be feel a pull to him. Not as strong as the feeling towards his father but feelings enough for us all to feel oddly at ease.**

"**Stevie Rae." Zoey walked forward. They hugged in the centre of the room, their embrace left Rephaim on his own and each persons face mirrored the guarded expressions that he was away from restraint.**

"**Will ya'll relax?" Stevie Rae's Okie twang put the whole room at peace, "He aint gonna attack any of ya'll! You think I'd bring him in if he was?" the rest of the room mumbled 'no's.' Damien stepped forward,**

"**Then why exactly is **_**it**_** here?" he spat. **

"_**He**_** is here because I brought him here. And if you sat down and shut up I might tell why." Although what he had said was being though by most of the room and she knew it, it still upset her. Damien's lip stiffened he backed slowly taking his place next to Jack. "Right," she looked at Zoey, "Shall I tell the whole story? Or tell them briefly?" she asked. Zoey was sat at the head of her bed leaning on the shoulder of her Warrior, she thought about it quickly. **

"**Tell them basically, if they want to know more they'll ask, right?" Stevie Rae nodded.**

"**Right." She mumbled, "Guys? I don't expect you to love me or forgive me for any of this." She said before pausing and looking up at Rephaim.**

"**Why would we forgive you for bringing **_**that**_** into the room?" Aphrodite sneered. Stevie Rae looked offeneded.**

"**Enough!" Zoey said in a low tone, voice ringing with authority. Aphrodite mumbled an apology and slumped back in her chair more. **

"**Thanks Z." Stevie Rae said, "Well, after we banished Neferet and Kalona to some other place, as we all know Zoey sent us off to make sure that everyone of the Raven Mockers were gone. Well on my search I found Rephaim. He was hurt badly," She stopped for breath which Shaunee and Erin managed to whisper '**_**Big Deal'**_** in, "I couldn't let him die so I dragged him into a shed and patched him up. When he was well enough to walk I took him into the tunnels. That's when I sealed them off. I told you all that there were evil Fledglings down there and I was sealing them in to protect us-" **

"**What so you were lying about that as well?" Shaunee shouted.**

"**No! That was true!" she said her eyes wide and pleading understanding. "I left him there but the Fledglings down there wanted me dead. He had to help them kill me, they lured me onto the roof and tried to fry me-" She was cut off, by Aphrodite this time,**

"**I remember that. It hurt so much... you cow! You said that the Imprint broke because of the burns!" so far she was the only one that had caught on to where Stevie Rae's story was going. Stark wrapped both arms protectively around Zoey, as Rephaim's wings bristled angrily, **

"**You think I wanted to be bound to this child?" he asked he too sounded upset. **

"**Then why?" Aphrodite screamed.**

"**I nearly died, and he was the only one that could give me blood!" Stevie Rae said quietly. Although the sentence didn't say much it shocked everyone. The story wasn't finished but it seemed that the three-part-exchange had revealed the climax of the story. Damien stood up again and walked closer to the standing couple,**

"**So let me get this straight," he said, "You and **_**him**_** Imprinted after you nearly died, yeah?" both Stevie Rae and Rephaim nodded, "What I don't understand is why he didn't leave you for dead." **

"**That answer is easy," Rephaim answered instead of the intended subject, "When she saved me, I was in her debt. I saved her by giving her blood; we didn't know it would cause our bond." Damien nodded **

**Jack stood up, looking unsure of himself. He looked up at Stevie Rae; she looked as confused as him. He reached out to pull on his Boyfriends hand, Damien looked over his shoulder, the pair exchanged looks and then Jack threw himself at Stevie Rae whispering, **

"**Welcome back!" no one could work out where she had really gone but even so the gesture made everyone but the Twins relaxed. They both stood up looking snooty and stalked out of the room, leaving the rest of the room too stare at the door bewildered. **

**Jack was still clung to Stevie Rae when Damien tapped him on the shoulder he let go to allow his boyfriend to hug her. When he let go, Damien turn and put his hand out to Rephaim, "Uh welcome to the group?" he phrased it as a question, Rephaim took his hand and shook it whispering a thanks. **

**Aphrodite stood up and looked at Stevie Rae, "I can't work out why you'd want to be bound to that when you could be bound to this. But if Zo accepts it, it must be fine. But there's no way I'm touching him. Comprende?" Stevie Rae laughed and nodded. Aphrodite flounced out of the room in search of her Warrior. **

**Left in the room were Zoey, Stark, Damien, Jack, Stevie Rae and Rephaim. Zoey looked up at the boys, "Out now, please. I seem to remember that you were in the middle of something before the Twins had to come get you." She waggled her eyebrows. They looked excited while leaving the room hand in hand. "You two. You want me to get you a bigger room, Stevie Rae? For you both I mean." She looked at the pair who were still stood not far from the door. **

"**Oh my gosh, Z! Would you? That would be Soooooo awesome!" she turned around, "What you think, Rephaim?" he looked at the pair on the bed, **

"**What about your students?" he asked sensibly.**

"**I'll announce to the school that you are to be treated like a member of staff, and you will be able to have the freedom of any teacher." She sounded professional, "But like me and Stark and Jack and Damien, you can't show you relationship in public." **

"**Sounds fair." Rephaim said, "Then I would much like the room with Stevie Rae. Thank you very much. I think we need to feed, am I right in saying the room will be ready when we return?" he took Stevie Rae by the hand.**

**Zoey nodded.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOO? **

**What ya'll thinking?**

**Do you think there should be ONE more chapter to tie the ends up, or should I tie them up in the sequel?**

**Love you all **

**Thanks Soo much for sticking by me!**

**Pixx**


End file.
